St Trinians, School For Glee Girls
by Indigo Teardrops
Summary: What would have happened if Figgins realized that the glee club was beginning to get out of control? And remembered last years "Push It" performance? Set after Britney/Brittany.
1. Busted!

**DISCLAIMER:I own nothing but the plot and any original characters that may happen to show up.**

* * *

><p>The New Directions stood in Figgins' cramped little office, heads hung in shame and worry.<p>

"William, we cannot have our students encouraged to behave wildly because of the New Directions' scandalous performances," Figgins' stated towards the embarrassed Glee coach, "I have sent an explanation of the situation to a boarding school for young ladies and a school for young men in London. I, as do many parents and staff at Mickinley, believe that the children in Glee need to be reprimanded. First, the Glee incident last year, the performance of Ke-dollar sign-ha's _Tik and Tok, _and now this? I'm going to have to send the Glee club away!"

"My dads' will never agree to this!" came Rachel's outburst.

Santana agreed,"Yeah, for once, man-hands is right. I don't want to sit around with a bunch of preps who are all still virgin angels!"

"This is insane!" Finn yelled out, eyebrow's scrunched together in confusion,"You can't do thi-"

"Quiet! Your parents have all agreed to send you overseas. I told them about the situation, and they agree. You will leave for London tomorrow."

As the Glee kids dispersed outside the door, Sue came up to Mr. Schue, "Hey, buddy, so, heard your little group of mouth-breathing-scab-eaters got sent across the pond. Might have something to do with the fact that your sad attempt at a glee club is a failure. Just saying."

Will sighed and pushed his way past Sue. "Don't forget, William! I may be here in the freedom country, but I can still get'cha!"

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue stood at the front of the chior room looking at the kids.<p>

"Okay, guys, your assignment today is to sing a song that lets out your emotions that need to be said since you won't see half of the club for a year. Anyone?" he glanced around the room, "Rachel."

"Thank you Mr. Schuester, I think this song summarizes my feelings perfectly."

**Demi Lovato-Skyscraper**

_Skies are crying, I am watching_  
><em>Catching teardrops in my hands<em>  
><em>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.<em>  
><em>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<em>

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<em>

_As the smoke clears_  
><em>I awaken and untangle you from me<em>  
><em>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed<em>  
><em>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<em>  
><em>You can take everything I have<em>  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<em>

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_  
><em>Watch you disappear yeah<em>  
><em>Go run run run yeah it's a long way down<em>  
><em>But I'm closer to the clouds up here<em>

_You can take everything I have_  
><em>You can break everything I am<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of glass<em>  
><em>Like I'm made of paper<em>  
><em>Ohh<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down<em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper<em>

"That was, pretty emotional, Rachel," Mr. Schue said as the rest of the teeanagers clapped,"Anyone else? Quinn."

**La Roux-Bulletproof**

_Been there, done that, messed around_  
><em>I'm having fun, don't put me down<em>  
><em>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet<em>  
><em>I won't let you in again<em>  
><em>The messages I tried to send<em>  
><em>My information's just not going in<em>

_I'm burning bridges shore to shore_  
><em>I break away from something more<em>  
><em>I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap<em>  
><em>Been there, done that, messed around<em>  
><em>I'm having fun, don't put me down<em>  
><em>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet<em>

_This time baby,_  
><em>I'll be, bulletproof<em>  
><em>This time baby,<em>  
><em>I'll be, bulletproof<em>

_I won't let you turn around_  
><em>And tell me now I'm much too proud<em>  
><em>To walk away from something when it's dead<em>  
><em>Do, do, do, your dirty words<em>  
><em>Come out to play when you are hurt<em>  
><em>There are certain things that should be left unsaid<em>

_Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch_  
><em>And life's too short for me to stop<em>  
><em>Oh, baby, your time is running out<em>  
><em>I won't let you turn around<em>  
><em>And tell me now I'm much too proud<em>  
><em>All you do is fill me up with doubt<em>

_This time baby,_  
><em>I'll be, bulletproof<em>  
><em>This time baby,<em>  
><em>I'll be, bulletproof [repeat 2x]<em>

_This time...I'll be...bulletproof [repeat 2x]_

_This time baby,_  
><em>I'll be, bulletproof<em>  
><em>This time baby,<em>  
><em>I'll be, bulletproof[repeat 2x]<em>

Quinn finished the song with a quick glare at Puck and Santana. Needless to say, Puck gulped. Quinn looked like a freakin' scary bitch.

"Next," Mr. Schue said, knowing that a teenager would come up. Santana waltzed up.

**Jordan Pruitt-Boyfriend**

_I see you with him and I see you laughing  
>And I see you flipping your hair<br>Like you think you're hypnotizing my man  
>But it's not gonna go as you planned<em>

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da (repeat 2x)_

_You think you're clever but I got something better  
>My guy he texts me letters, spelling TGIC<br>And only I know, only I know what that means  
>Da, da, da, da, da, da, da (repeat 2x)<em>

_(This girl is crazy)_

_No you're not, no you're not_  
><em>No you're not, no you're not<em>  
><em>No you're not<em>  
><em>(Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco)<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend_  
><em>You're not gonna steal him, not now<em>  
><em>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no where, no how<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend_  
><em>No matter how you work it<em>  
><em>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend<em>  
><em>And that's the final verdict<em>

_So don't think you ever had a shot_  
><em>'Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely<em>

_I see you flirting but his head you won't be turning_  
><em>Instead you'll just be learning<em>  
><em>How a real relationship flows<em>  
><em>And there's no where with you he's gonna go<em>

_Da, da, da, da, da, da, da (repeat 2x)  
><em>

_So put your hips back in check  
>And try never to forget, my guy you're not gonna get<br>So what you trying to prove?  
>He's never gonna leave here with you, no, no<em>

_No you're not, no you're not_  
><em>No you're not, no you're not<em>  
><em>No you're not<em>  
><em>(Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco)<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend_  
><em>You're not gonna steal him, not now<em>  
><em>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no where, no how<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend_  
><em>No matter how you work it<em>  
><em>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend<em>  
><em>And that's the final verdict<em>

_So don't think you ever had a shot_  
><em>'Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely<em>

_Do you really think you had a chance with him?_  
><em>Is your perception of this that ignorant<em>  
><em>Do you really think that I would let your win?<em>  
><em>How does it feel to lose before you begin?<em>  
><em>You should know by now, do you not know?<em>

_You're not_  
><em>(No you're not, no you're not)<em>  
><em>(No you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)<em>  
><em>You're not<em>  
><em>(No you're not, no you're not)<em>  
><em>(No you ain't ever gonna steal me girl)<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend_  
><em>You're not gonna steal him, not now<em>  
><em>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no where, no how<em>

_You're not gonna steal my boyfriend_  
><em>No matter how you work it<em>  
><em>You're not gonna steal my boyfriend<em>  
><em>And that's the final verdict<em>

_So don't think you ever had a shot_  
><em>'Cause if you had a shot you'd miss completely<em>

Puck's turn.

**Who I Am-Nick Jonas & The Adminastration**

_I want someone to love me_  
><em>For who I am<em>  
><em>I want someone to need me<em>  
><em>Is that so bad?<em>  
><em>I wanna break all the madness<em>  
><em>But it's all I have.<em>  
><em>I want someone to love me<em>  
><em>For who I am<em>

_Nothing makes sense,_

_nothing makes sense anymore_  
><em>Nothing is right, nothing is right when your gone.<em>  
><em>I'm losing my breath, I'm losing my right to be wrong<em>  
><em>I'm frightened to death, I'm frightened that I won't be strong<em>

_I want someone to love me_  
><em>For who I am<em>  
><em>I want someone to need me<em>  
><em>Is that so bad?<em>  
><em>I wanna break all the madness<em>  
><em>But it's all I have<em>  
><em>I want someone to love me<em>  
><em>For who I am<em>

_I'm shaking it off, I'm shaking off all of the pain._  
><em>You're breaking my heart, breaking my heart once again<em>

_I want someone to love me_  
><em>For who I am<em>  
><em>I want someone to need me<em>  
><em>Is that so bad?<em>  
><em>I wanna break all the madness<em>  
><em>But it's all I have<em>  
><em>I want someone to love me<em>  
><em>For who I am<em>

_(GUITAR SOLO)_  
><em>(Are you gonna love me, Yeah)<em>  
><em>(For who I am)<em>

_I want someone to love me_  
><em>For who I am<em>  
><em>I want someone to need me<em>  
><em>Is that so bad?<em>  
><em>I wanna break all the madness<em>  
><em>But it's all I have<em>  
><em>I want someone to love me<em>  
><em>For who I am<em>

_Yeah, who I am._

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Ok, I just realized that i put the line Rachel said before she sang Gives You Hell in Season 1. Oh Coincidence, I think not. No I actually do, cause I was thinking about it and I'm all like "That sounds really familiar, oh, I feel like eating some Fig Newtons." But then I almost choked. And wouldn't that be a shame. Because while I was eating, my mom said something that was kinda stupid but it made me laugh. Idk. It all went downhill from there.**

**-Indigo Teardrops**


	2. Merry 'Ol England

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters that might pop up every now and then. _Get back in the closet! You don't come out till the next chapter!_**

* * *

><p>The Glee girls all sat on the plane, waiting for the boring, long, un-needed plane ride to England since the boys flight was fifteen minutes before theirs. Santana huffed and rapped her nails against the armrest. She turned her head sharply when she heard a thump in the seat next to her.<p>

"Berry, what did you do with Britt?"

"I have done nothing to Brittany, Santana. She was moved to sit next to Mercedes." Rachel stated, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why?"

"She chose to, and we don't really trust you two to sit together on a long plane ride when you could plot something against us."

_And this is why we don't, you gang up on us, _Santana thought as she went back to rapping her nails on the seat.

"Damnit, Treasure Trail, who told you that?"

* * *

><p>"Brittany, calm down," Mercedes said for the tenth time in five minutes.<p>

"Hey, 'Cedes? I think my cat started smoking and reading my diary at the same time."

Oh. Joy.

* * *

><p>"C'mon girls!" Ms. Pillsbury yelled over the hustle-and-bustle of the airport. As the girls got their luggage-Rachel a pink trolley bag, Santana a cheetah print suitcase, Brittany a Cheerios bag, Mercedes a neon peace sign suitcase, Quinn a white bag that had a key chain with Jesus on it, and Tina a black, skull embroidered case-she looked for the car that would take them to St. Trinians.<p>

And then she saw it. A paint swirl covered van that she thought looked like it belonged to a bunch of hippies. Two blonde little girls held a sign that said "St. Trinians."

"Oh, well, this is going to need some cleaning. About a weeks worth." She shook her head and walked back inside to get her students. She gathered them up and showed them where the van was.

"C'mon, 'urry up now. 'Fore next year comes 'round," Taylor and Bianca yelled to the girls, who were struggling with their bags. Bianca noticed Brittany's bag and questioned,"Aye, you, blondie. Waz' Cheerios?"

"Cheerios," Santana huffed out quickly so that she could save Brittany from humiliation,"is the cheer squad at Mckinley High School, in America."

"Waz' a cheer squad?" Taylor said, obviously dumbfounded. Santana and Brittany busted out laughing.

"Y-You, you don't know-"

"-what a cheer squad is?"

"No...wha' is it?"

"Oh my god, she's serious, San."

"What the hell! How can you not know what a cheer squad is! Do you live in like nerd-geek-loser-world? No, scratch that, even dweebs would know what cheerleaders are. Whatever. Anyways, a cheer squad is a bunch of awesome, flexible, strong girls that do extreme gymnastics routines that the coach designs."

Needless to say, the three girls argued over this the whole ride to St. Trinians.

* * *

><p>And then it just got worse. The ever-so-devious Twins, Tania and Tara, pulled a little prank on the newcomers.<p>

"Excuse me, Miss?" Tania said, pulling at Ms. Pillsbury's skirt, "No newcomers can ride in the van past this piont. You need to get out. And walk the rest of the way"

"Oh, um, okay." The girls all piled out of the van, only to be greeted with a giant puddle of...stuff. And since the girls pushed their way out, they literally were in a pile, leaving them all sitting on the ground. And to make it very cliche-like, the devil-children drove off and splashed the girls with the stuff that doesn't have a name becuase we don't know what it is.

"GOD DAMNITT!" Santana screamed after the van,"I HATE YOU FRICKIN' BITCHES!"

* * *

><p>Ms. Pillsbury, Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all trudged into the foyer of St. Trinians, dripping -I'll just call it mud-mud all over the place, only to see Beverly nodding her head to music, oblivious to anything around her. Ms. Pillsbury rang the bell. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally Mercedes just yanked the headphones out of Beverly's ears.<p>

"We're here to see Ms. Fritton," Emma said.

"You don't happen to be from Island Revenues, do ya'?" Emma shook her head. "M'kay. Miz' Fritton, there's some girls here ta see ya'. They don't look like they got a pot ta piss in."

"Beverly!" the woman on the other line exclaimed.

"Sorry. They look like they don't got a pot in which ta piss."

"Much better." Beverly directed her attention away from the intercom.

"Miz' Fritton will see ya' now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ok, I just went through this chapter and corrected the typos. There were alot. I feel kinda stupid. Hmm...  
>And I know that this is alot like <em>Defenders Of Anarchy<em> by mewisbetterthatyou, but it won't be in the next chappie, promise.**

**-Indigo Teardrops**


End file.
